


Zoned

by SullenDragon



Series: Sentinel Poetry [5]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Rating is for suggestiveness only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:26:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SullenDragon/pseuds/SullenDragon
Summary: view from a zone





	Zoned

**Author's Note:**

> I did not sit on this very long and don't love it (a little drama) and it is also not a submission for the chatzy concrit collection, despite the way it was previously posted. :)

Curl, gentle against your cheek,  
Catches my eye  
Deep mahogany and bronze  
Your hair is ancient art  
And I am surrounded by its look.  
Though you’re across the room  
The smell of unscented shampoo pulls me back  
But again I am lost. 

The shift of muscle in your cheek  
Moves the hair (could you not see?)  
My eyes follow it as if magnetized  
Highlights shift and the red comes out,  
Hot and bright as flame  
Drawing me closer.

Now I can see the roughness of each hair  
The way they stick and scrape together  
Three strands are split down the middle  
They’re nearly translucent in early morning sunshine. 

“Jim?”

Your voice pulls me back,  
Removes me from admiration,  
From idle appreciation,  
So that I may worship you with more than just my eyes.


End file.
